


It's Just Polyester

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Heather AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei takes a deep breath and shakes out his nerves. He walks out of his house and meets Tadashi by his apple tree.orPart two of the Heather Fic.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tsukkiyama Heather AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It's Just Polyester

**Author's Note:**

> you HAVE to read the first part to understand this!

Kei takes a deep breath and shakes out his nerves. He walks out of his house and meets Tadashi by his apple tree. 

"Hey Tsukki!" 

Kei nods in return, walking ahead of his friend, trying his best to ignore him. His brain hurts with how hard it is to ignore his long time friend. 

As Kei turns a corner, Tadashi pulls at Kei's sleeve softly. 

"Tsukki, what's wrong?"

Kei looks down at his shoes and sighs. "It's nothing Yamaguchi, just haven't been sleeping well." 

"Bullshit Kei, I only get to see you for a bit during the day and whenever I do, you're like this." 

"That's just it Tadashi!" He rips his arms away from the boy's feather like grasp and turns around. 

Tadashi takes a few steps back in shock but steels his demeanor and narrows his eyebrows. 

"Mizuki, that's all it is anymore! You're late to practice because you're making out with her by the gym! You can't come over to my house because Mizuki! I don't see you anymore!" Kei yells, tears pricking at his eyes. 

"Sue me for spending time with my girlfriend! Of course I'm with her most of the time, I love her!" 

Kei feels his stomach churn and knot and his brain begins swimming with unexplainable emotions. 

"It's supposed to be me!" He screams, eyes screwed shut. "I want it to be me!" 

Tadashi's expression morphs into one of sympathy and yet at the same time, disgust. 

Kei finally realizes what he shouted and turns away, running towards the school at a speed he hopes Tadashi can't keep up with. 

Kei's pace slows to a halt as he approaches the pools. He grips onto the gate to catch his breath, hunched over, gasping for air, he doesn't have brain space to think about what just happened.

Kei also doesn't hear Tadashi trailing him closely, determined to set this straight.

"Kei. Turn around." 

Kei jumps out of his skin and reluctantly turns. 

"Let me end this right now Kei Tsukishima." 

Kei tries his best to meet his friend's eyes, his knees are shaking furiously and he begs his body to not betray him by collapsing. 

"I can only wait for you to get your act together for so long." 

"What do you mean?" He asks softly, fingers itching to tug at his hair in panic. 

"You are so unwilling to try Kei! In volleyball, in our friendship! I was the one doing the heavy lifting! You couldn't even be bothered to lift a finger!" 

"I was trying. I am trying Tadashi, why can't you understand what I'm going through?" 

"I do, I've been with you every step of the way, it is not my fault if you don't tell me what's going on in that thick skull of yours!" 

"I wanted to try, but I couldn't. I can't." Kei tries to explain, unable to find the words to describe his feelings. 

"Then don't expect me to wait around for you." 

"I didn't, but Tadashi I love you. I always have. I just couldn't say anything." he's pleading at this point, begging for his friend to say it's mutual and, as selfish as it is, that he'll dump Mizuki for him. 

"You don't get to do this to me. You don't get to confess your love for me after I get in a relationship." 

Kei's soul rattles as he feels tears build up in his eyes again. 

"I have loved you since middle school Kei, I waited and waited for you to do something, for you to change your attitude about volleyball, about our friendship. I couldn't wait anymore, I yelled at you finally, but it was already too late. I don't, I can't love you anymore." 

Kei feels himself collapse into his knees. "So I was a bad friend?" 

Tadashi uncrosses his arms. "No, I wouldn't say that, you couldn't let down your walls even for me. I couldn't live in a constant headspace of what if, I needed to move on and work on myself." 

Tadashi turns to leave before saying one last thing. "I'd advise you to do the same." 

Kei feels his hands shake as he wipes away his tears quickly. 

Maybe if he let Tadashi in, broke down his walls with his help, let go of what was keeping him back, maybe he would have Tadashi like he wanted. 

Maybe.


End file.
